


Lips Like Sugar

by ShandiStrutter



Series: the StarChild Assassin series [2]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave, Paul and Eric get kinky~, Sexual Roleplay, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Paul and Eric are bored. Paul comes up with a naughty idea~





	Lips Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> An Assassin AU side story! A friend of mine on tumblr was curious about Paul calling Eric 'Pussy-Cat' in Chapter 17 of Lips Like Poison. Where did that name come from anyway? Here is my answer~

Paul draped himself over Eric’s lap while he channel surfed. It was the weekend but they were both too exhausted to go anywhere. Physically and mentally. Paul turned so he faced upwards, reaching up to play with his boyfriend’s hair. “Baby..you wanna do something fun~?” Eric immediately tore his eyes away from screen. “What’d you have in mind?” Paul smirked, curling a lock of hair around his finger. “Just wait right here..and I’ll call you when I’m ready~” Eric bit his lip hard, watching his boyfriend’s hips sway tantalizingly as he strutted down the hall to the bedroom. 

After what seemed like _forever_ Eric finally heard the sweet voice of his boyfriend calling to him. “Eriiiiiic~ C'mon in here, baby~” He shot up from the couch and speed walked down the hall, stopping at the doorway and taking a deep breath before going inside. If his eyeballs hadn’t been attached to his skull they would have fallen onto the floor. Paul sat there with his legs crossed on the bed dressed in a purple satin corset, complete with black satin panties, a garter belt attached to thigh high stockings and black stiletto heeled platform boots. His face was covered in white makeup with a black star around his right eye and bright red lips. Eric could not stop staring. How the hell did he manage to get into that corset by himself?! That’s probably what took so long. Still..it looked _fantastic_. It hugged every curve just right. It was..quite frankly..sexy as hell. “Paul… _wow_..” Eric winced as a stiletto heel was pressed firmly against his crotch. “I don’t remember saying you could speak~” Paul said in a seductive but commanding voice. “My name is StarChild..and I’ll be your Master this evening~” 

Master? Was..this some kind of game? When Paul held up the riding crop he was holding Eric’s throat went dry. What if he said the wrong thing? Would he get punished? “Down on your knees, slave~” Paul commanded, getting up from the bed. _“Down.”_ Eric quickly obeyed, just grateful to have that sharp heel away from his goods. “We’re gonna have some fun tonight aren’t we? You can speak now~” Eric moved forward and pressed his cheek against Paul’s thigh. “Yes..yes, my beautiful Master..I want to have fun..” He sighed when he was rewarded with gentle pats to the head. “Such an obedient boy~ You want to make your Master happy~?” 

“Yes…making my Master happy makes me happy..” 

“You wanna please me~?” 

“I’d give anything to please Master..” 

“Will you give me your body~?” 

Eric looked up in confusion. He had no idea what that meant. Clearly Paul had done things like this before..probably to seduce targets. But he was as vanilla as they came. “Y-you’re not gonna hurt me right..?” Paul gently massaged his scalp, putting him more at ease. “Don’t you worry, baby..I’m gonna take good care of you. Nothing’s going to hurt~” He exhaled, nuzzling and kissing his boyfriend’s thigh. “Then..yes..I will give you my entire body, Master..to do whatever you like.” 

Paul smiled deviously, guiding his boyfriend closer to the bed. “Now..I want you to be a good boy and strip for me. Everything off. Right now.” Eric nodded and quickly undressed, his arousal growing under his boyfriend’s heated gaze. “On the bed, slave~” He climbed onto the bed slowly, gasping when he was forced onto his back and his wrists were tied to the bedposts with purple satin scarves. “M-Master..what–?” He was hushed by the riding crop being pressed against his mouth. “ _No. Speaking._ Naughty boy..you disobey again and I’m gonna gag you~” He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the soft leather tongue of the crop trail slowly down his body, his breaths coming out in soft pants when it reached the head of his rapidly growing erection. “You’re getting off on this aren’t you, slave? Speak~” Eric nodded, his face heating up from embarrassment. “..yes..it..feels good, Master..“ He felt Paul’s hot tongue lick slowly up on side of his length and down the other. “F-fuck…Master…!” he moaned, his hands fisting in the restraints. How he wished he could have his hands buried in his baby’s hair right now. 

“Look at me, slave~” 

“Y-yes, Master..” Eric panted, opening his eyes slowly. Shit, Paul looked gorgeous with lust darkened eyes and lipstick smeared from licking his cock. Paul laughed as he stroked his boyfriend slowly making him squirm. “Look how hard you are and I’ve barely touched you..you like being my helpless little slave don’t you~?” 

“God, yes..!!” 

“Mmmm..you’re throbbing like crazy. You gonna cum~?”

“P-please…let me cum for you, Master..!!”

“Beg more and maybe I’ll consider it~” 

Eric mewled. He was so fucking close..but those slow strokes were _torturous._ He started bucking his hips in a desperate attempt for more friction. “..please…please Master..let me cum, please…I…I need to cum..!!” He watched his boyfriend smirk and press those sexy red lips against his shaft. “Then cum, slave..fuck my mouth and cum~” He eagerly obeyed, thrusting into Paul’s warm, pliant mouth until he climaxed. “Sooooooo incredible, Master~” Paul giggled softly as he caressed Eric’s thighs. “You were such a good boy for Master..you deserve some pets~” Straddling Eric’s waist he combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s tangled locks while he lovingly stroked him underneath his chin. He raised an eyebrow in amusement when Eric closed his eyes and actually started _purring._

“Awww…you are a total Pussy-Cat, baby~” 

“Only when I’m with you~ Um..can I be untied now..?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a total novice at writing naughty shit like this but I hope you enjoy it~


End file.
